Confession
by Jazu-chan13
Summary: Yazoo is disturbed by something and decides to confront a guidance counselor about it. AU, High School setting. Pairs; SephirohxTifa, CloudxYazoo. Some curse words involved. One-Shot. Enjoy! ( O )


**CONFESSION**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN AN CHARACTER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

**A/N: THE FIRST ANSEM MENTIONED IS THE MAIN BOSS SORA FOUGHT IN KINGDOM HEARTS ONE. ENJOY AND R&R `(^o^`)**

Yazoo walked the empty halls of the school by the name of Fantasy. Pass in hand; he wondered when things got out of hand, well for him anyways. The halls were as silent as death that seemed to engulf him anytime now, and the dim lights brought an eerie feeling of loneliness and darkness. Chuckling, Yazoo thought about the time he heard Ansem preaching about darkness, possibly because he was engulfed by it before, well that is until he found Xemnas. Xemnas is now currently Ansem's boyfriend and it was hectic, in a positive way. The couple would constantly shag in the broom/janitor's closet.

"Darkness is the heart's true essence." He repeated, sighing afterwards while walking towards the counselor's office.

Slowly, his mind drifted to a few days back when had an encounter with Cloud. It's his fault anyways as to why it engendered Yazoo to reminisce of the past.

It was in the middle of October. Yazoo was preparing to the leave the school for the day, making sure all his homework for the day was comfortably tucked in his book bag. While wrapping his scarf around his neck, Kadaj approached him along with their other brother, Loz.

"Ready to go, Yaz?" He asked, prepared to leave. Yazoo nodded and buttoned up his jacket.

"Ready." The three teenagers walked towards the courtyard, upon arriving they noticed a large amount of people gathering in the middle. Curious as to what the commotion is all about, the three walked towards the crowd.

"Get away from her Sephiroth! I swear I'll—"

"You'll what, Cloud?" He asked in his venomous voice, mako green eyes taunting the chocobo haired blonde in front of him. Sephiroth placed his hand on Tifa's waist, pulling her closer.

"I'll break your bones!" He exclaimed, lunging himself at the senior causing a lot of cheering amongst the crowd. He tried to punch, kick, anything just to scratch his opponent, however, Sephiroth was too quick in dodging his futile attacks. A blow, a single blow was all it needed to win this fight, it was all Cloud needed to keep his best friend from the hands of a monster. "Fight back, you fucking monster!"

That word irked Sephiroth to no end, he let go of Tifa, making sure she was far away from where the fight would be happening. Cracking his knuckles and his neck, he faced the chocobo haired blonde in front of him with fire in his eyes, blood boiling in his veins and venom seeping from his mouth. "You fucking puppet, you have no right to call me a monster."

Blow after blow, the fight raged on, Sephiroth dodging all the hits, Cloud taking all the painful and powerful hits from his opponent. Yazoo watched from the sidelines, he looked at his beloved brother mercilessly beating a teenager smaller than him. It was barbaric, these people cheering the fight to go on even though the smaller person looked like he was beaten to a pulp. Before the silver haired man could give another blow, Tifa stood right in front of Cloud, arms spread wide and her wine orbs looking directly in his mako green eyes.

"Don't you think you've done enough, Sephiroth?" She asked, sternly never ending her gaze. Yazoo looked at her with admiration for her courage to stand up towards his brother whom he feared the most. Gritting his teeth, Sephiroth stepped back from Cloud's pathetic body and eventually muttered something to her.

"If he wants to fight for you, then I'm obliged to do the same. For you are mine, and mine only. I don't fucking care whether he's your best friend or not." Tifa looked at him, shaking her head she said to him lowly, taking rough his hand into her small gentle ones.

"You big dummy, you already know that I'm yours. Nothing can change that." She smiled at him sincerely, right then and there; he kissed her sweetly and also passionately. It wasn't rough or forced; it was kind and gentle as if to make sure that her skin wouldn't be scarred by his calloused hands or his lips.

Disgusted, Cloud fled from the scene where the two teenagers were kissing, hoping that no one saw him, but oh he was wrong. Someone indeed saw him. Kadaj and Loz were disgusted to see their brother in a intimate way and decided to leave asking Yazoo if he's ready as well. Yazoo lied and told them he had left his Chemistry notebook in his classroom and told them to go ahead and don't worry about him. Shrugging, Kadaj walked towards the exit followed by Loz.

As he watched them leave the building, Yazoo walked towards the back of the school in order to find the chocobo haired blonde. Looking around with one hand clutching the strap of his bag, he finally saw the person he was looking for. Cloud was standing in the gym's bathroom washing his face with cold water, his face swollen and bruised, his nose broken and bleeding. He openly wept to himself and Yazoo felt like he was intruding the teenager's personal space and mentally argued with himself.

Yazoo peered again and saw that he was sitting on the floor in a defeated manner, covering his bruised face with his arm. The idea to see another person cry melted his cold apathetic heart. Approaching him carefully, Yazoo rummaged through his bag to find a certain object. Cloud looked up to see who was approaching and instantly alerted him self, looking at the silver haired teenager in front him with anger.

"What are you doing here, you freak?" He asked, in his venemous tone. Yazoo stopped walking and clutched the object inside his bag. He never liked the idea of being called a freak, knowing that he was born from Jenova's cells. He used to see his big brother cry silently whenever Hojo trained him with the most advanced level. He never admitted it though, seeing Sephiroth cry was rare and it was also heartbreaking, but when he grew up he found out that his brother…carried a heart of ice. It's even a miracle to see him so affectionate towards Tifa, there was something about her that Yazoo never understood.

Yazoo continued walking towards him and knelt down beside him, when he was about to take the object from his bag, Cloud grabbed his wrist causing him to halt.

"Oh, here to do your brother's dirty business, are you?" Yazoo looked up at him, sensing the man's anger. He sighed, and took Cloud's hand of his.

"I'm not like him."

"How should I believe that? You people are the same. Sad, merciless, sadistic mother fuckers." He spat, causing Yazoo to wince and wonder why he even bothered with him anyways.

"You shouldn't judge me or my brothers…" He said, taking the healing materia from his bag and merged it into his arm. Yazoo heard him scoff, and it irked him more, no wonder his brother hated this man, he's so biased. "Stay still…" He ordered, causing Cloud to look at him in confusion and suddenly figured out what he was trying to do. He was trying to heal him. The brother of his enemy was healing him.

He felt the power of the materia seeping into his bruises, healing him and it felt wonderful. A few short minutes later, Yazoo stopped healing him and prepared to leave, noticing that the blissful feeling was gone Cloud opened his eyes to find Yazoo organizing his bag. Mako green eyes met Sea blue ones, Cloud wondered if he was wrong after all and this person in front of him was right. Whether if he judged them too much because of his pride.

"T-Thanks," He muttered quietly, but loud enough for Yazoo to hear. He nodded, stood up and dusted himself off.

"You're welcome, although… It seems like my brother has a strong hook that it couldn't erase the black eye." He said, pointing at Cloud's right eye.

"You've done plenty enough…." Cloud trailed off and noticed Yazoo leaving, he ran after him and grabbed his left wrist causing him to spin around to face Cloud. "…I'm sorry, I guess you're right."

"About what?"

"About me judging you and your brothers, you're actually not half bad, it's your brother I hate the most." He said in earnest.

"Why do you hate him then, why do you hold such strong hatred for him?" Yazoo asked innocently at the man before him. Cloud looked down at the ground, his hand still on Yazoo's wrist.

"He took the person I loved…"

"Oh… By the way, would you please let go of my wrist?" Blushing, Cloud let go of his wrist and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be angry just because of that reason, just move on and let go. It'll be much easier that way, and who knows maybe you'll find someone else along the way." Leaving him stunned, Yazoo walked away with an apathetic look on his face. A few days later Cloud began to notice him more and made civil conversations which confused Yazoo and his brothers, mainly Sephiroth.

Going back to the present, Yazoo arrived at his destination and knocked on the wooden mahogany door in front of him. Waiting for a couple of minutes, he heard a call from the inside. "Come in." Opening the door, Yazoo stepped in and looked directly at his counselor's face. The name plate crested in gold which read "Ansem The Wise".

"Please sit," He instructed Yazoo, and he stood up walking towards his shelf to fetch a book. Yazoo sat down the plush red chair, his hands placed on his lap as he looked forward.

"Now tell me about your problems"

"I have a problem sir…." He said hesitantly, and lowered his head even more.

"Speak up, young man." He said, peering through his book.

"I have an infatuation… on a certain boy."

"Who?" He instantly closed his book and looked at him intently.

"Cloud Strife…." Yazoo replied and looked up at the old man to find him smiling, bemused at his confession.

The End.


End file.
